Just The Way You Are
by castiel52
Summary: This one's inspired by Billy Joel's song, Just the Way You are. This is a SLASH so for ya'll to be safe, walk out now if this kind stuff isn't very pleasing to you.
1. Chapter 1

_First time at trying to do this... thing (I think it's called a slash? I don't know really. I wasn't really active until now. So if there'll be someone who would want to explain what a slash-and all the other terminologies- is to me, you are very much appreciated. :D )_

_Don't be too harsh on me please._

_Oh, and by the way, if anyone here has been waiting for my other fan fic-Master of Disguise-sorry I haven't continued that. I haven't written for a while now and I am having a serious case of writer's block for that one. But I certainly would continued that. I just need to find the inspiration that got me writing that one._

_CSI:NY doesn't belong to me yada yada yada. You get the point guys. :)_

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or there's something weird about Adam lately?" Mac asked Stella as he watched Adam pass by.<p>

"You mean besides the sudden fix of his hair?" Stella replied jokingly.

"Yes, apart from that." Mac said with a grin.

"Not really. Why?"

"I don't know. Something about him is...off. He doesn't feel like Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed more...mature than he really is."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Usually it is. But Adam's just... Adam. If he's not being goofy, careless and reckless all at the same time, he's just not Adam."

"Mac, don't you think you're over thinking about it? I mean, you do have feelings for the kid. Maybe you're just... making a big deal of small changes about him, don't you think?"

Mac sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples. "Guess you're right."

* * *

><p>A few more days passed and the good old Adam hasn't returned. Instead, he became more different than he already is. Even his co-workers have been noticing it. He has been talking a little more formal, been dressing better, been getting more serious doing his job, more composure evident, less jokes and less recklessness. It was as if he was an office man trying to impress his boss for promotion.<p>

"What's gotten into Adam recently?" Lindsay asked Danny as she saw the man pass by.

Danny looked up and followed Lindsay's gaze. "I don't know either. But one thing I know is that I miss the goofy, shy boy I used to know."

"I do too."

* * *

><p>"I told you Stel, something is up with Adam."<p>

"Fine. Are you done with the _I__told__you__so_ part and mind telling what you're thinking?"

Mac grinned and the expression he got from Stella and started thinking. One noticeable change in Adam that doesn't really seem to fit is his amazing glow. Every change in the young lab tech is done to impress people; to make people think highly of you. Either he's aiming for a promotion or someone's heart.

"Mac?" Stella's voice made Mac return to his senses, jealousy suddenly arising.

"Could you ask Adam if he's met someone... _special?_"

"Mac," Stella started, holding of a laughter, "you're not really thinking..."

"That's the only theory I've got. I don't think he aims for a promotion." Mac looked at Stella with pleading eyes. The pain, sadness, jealousy and worry all evident in his eyes which made it hard for Stella to say no.

"Fine! I'll ask him. But if he gets curious I'll be pointing my finger at you." She said as she started going to the door.

"Thanks Stel." Was all Mac said with a grin before Stella closed the door. All he has to do now is wait for the information Stella will be getting.

* * *

><p>"Um, hey, Adam. Are you busy?" Stella asked; hopeful.<p>

"Uh, no. Why? Is there anything I can do for you?" he replied with a sweet, formal smile. Stella thought for a while if she should really ask. She knew exactly why Adam's acting this way but wasn't really sure if her conclusion's correct.

"Um, Adam, what do you think of Mac?" she asked a different question instead of asking the question she was told to ask. Adam felt quite uneasy about the question and it was pretty obvious to Stella. Although it may also be due to his fear of authority figures, she still can't help but smile inside.

"Um, Mac is a great guy." Adam replied cautiously, thinking it was a test, "He takes care of us, he makes sure we don't make stupid decisions and he fights for us."

"A great guy with great eyes right?" Stella said, trying to take Adam off guard. The young man smiled to himself and involuntarily said yes though his mouth.

"I knew it!" Stella exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Adam asked in confusion.

"You have feelings for _him,_ don't you?"

"Stella please. That's preposterous!" Adam exclaimed nervously.

"Adam, stop using those heavy words." She started with a smile. "I can see the way you looked at him. The way you look so shaken in front of him. It's not just your fear for authority; you do have feelings for him. That's why you've been changing yourself; to please him."

"Stella, please. It's already too embarrassing that Flack found out."

"Don knew?" she asked; surprise evident on her face. Adam answered with a simple nod. Stella thought for a while, wondering how she could get the two together. A few moments later, a light bulb lit above her head. She smiled thoughtfully which made Adam feel frightened.

"Up to what time is your shift?" she asked.

"My shift's up 'til 6, why?" Stella did a little more thinking and grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote something on it.

"You have to tell me everything!" she demanded which made Adam nod slowly. "My shift's over by 5, I'll wait for you there." She said, handing Adam the paper before she turned away.

"And don't you dare ditch me Adam." She called back as she walked away with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"Don, I need help." Stella said as she got to Don's desk. Don looked up with curious eyes, brows connecting. "I'm going to make two lovebirds admit their love." Stella tilted her head slightly, challenging Don to take a guess who she was talking about. Slowly, Don realized what the woman in front of him was saying. His eyes widened as he slowly straightened up and opened his mouth.<p>

"How did...?"

"I confronted him. I knew it a long time but never confirmed it."

"You're sure about this?"

"Hell yeah."

"What are your plans?"

"Instead of Adam meeting me, he'll be meeting Mac. And Mac, instead of meeting you will be meeting Adam."

"You're setting them up? Isn't that the oldest trick in the book?"

"True. But it never gets old." Stella replied with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know, I find this thing kind of suckish too. But hey, I'haven't written in a while nor have I read stories.<em>

_Also, this was supposed to be a one shot but all of a sudden, it got longer than it should've had._

_;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed by quickly and Adam's shift was finally over. He felt frightened yet relieved that he'd be telling Stella everything. Frightened because Stella might think she's stupid yet relieved because finally, he doesn't need to bother Don whenever he feels like talking about his feelings for Mac.

He got to the place where Stella asked to meet. It was a simple family restaurant. Adam looked for Stella but showed no sign of her. Adam sighed in relief and disappointment. He was certain that he's at the right place.

"Adam?" a familiar voice sent shivers to his spine. He slowly turned to confirm who it was. Ever so obviously, his guess was right.

"Mac? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Don asked me to meet him here. Said he wanted to talk. You?"

"Stella told me to meet her here."

"Stella?" Mac asked for confirmation. Adam nodded. Mac slowly realized something was up. Stella's trying to set them up with Don's help. They could be somewhere in this restaurant. Mac sighed and gave up to Stella's plans.

"Adam," he started, calling the attention of the boy, "come with me." Adam followed without hesitance and got out with Mac. Mac opened the passenger's seat and Adam got in. Mac got in to the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. Stella said she'd be waiting." Adam suddenly said with confusion in his tone as he stared blankly.<p>

"So did Don."

"What do you mean?" the young man asked him, confusion evident in his eyes.

"I'll explain later." Mac sighed inside, knowing he'd either have to face rejection or face the start of the new chapter in his life by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Their drive was a long quiet one. Neither spoke for both felt the surreal at the moment.<p>

Mac stopped the car in front of a simple house. "Where are we?" Adam asked as he looked at the house.

"We're in my house."

"Wow." Was all Adam managed to say.

They got inside the house. Mac gestured for Adam to sit down on the sofa as he entered his room to change. Adam was amazed at the simplicity of his boss' house. It was just as he imagined it. Simple but perfect. Filled with manliness but tidy.

One thing caught Adam's attention though. It was a violin painted in black. He picked it up and smiled, wondering if he still knew how to play. He checked if the strings were still in tune before playing a song. _Canon __in __D __Major._ It was his favourite song to play because his mother loved it. After he finished playing, he put it back from where e got it.

"I never knew you played violin." Mac said. He turned to see Mac leaning on the wall. Adam smiled shyly. "That was my sister's. She died when I was in high school. She was eight at the moment." He said, eyes glued on the ground but with a smile on his face.

Neither of them spoke once more. Time passed a little with the two of them just standing from one side of the room to the other.

"Adam," Mac started softly, making the young man lift his head up. "Do you know the song _Just __the __Way __You __Are __by __Billy __Joel?_" the young man slowly nodded to the question. "It's a beautiful song, right?" he spoke again, this time walking towards Adam at the same time. "It's about a man, loving someone deeply that he doesn't really care of what she looks like. All he cared about was that he loves her and she loves him back." They are now only a few inches apart. Adam's heart was running wild at the moment that he can't even look at Mac.

Mac moved closer, shortening their distance even more until he can finally breathe the same air Adam was breathing. Adam was already red when Mac got to him. This sight of the young man made Mac smile. He held Adam's face in his hand and slowly kissed him. Adam returned the kiss lightly as he slowly raised his hands to lay one on Mac's chest and the other at the back of his neck.

Mac slowly pulled away but Adam pulled him back. He smiled under Adam's lips and the young lab tech slowly let him go with their foreheads still intact.

"How long?" Mac asked with eyes closed, "How long have you felt this way for me?"

"A few months after I got hired. You?"

Mac chuckled a little before answering, "Same goes for me."

Adam opened his eyes and pulled away a little just enough to see Mac's face. "So the feeling's mutual?" he asked. Mac gave him an assuring smile and pulled him back in to a deep kiss.


End file.
